


Whizzer in the Mormon Faith: A Three Part MiniFic

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Series: March of the Crossovers [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Everybody Lives, HIV/AIDS, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song Lyrics, Spooky Mormon Hell Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Modern day setting AU (set in my Infinity Play world), so having HIV still means you are gonna die some day (we all do, after all...and more in the hands of psycopathic writer...ok, I'll stop  right there), but doesn't have to be any day soon.Whizzer and Marvin's tests for HIV have just come out possitive and Whizer feels guilty...and has a guilty dream he hadn't had in ages...when he was a complete different person. A person with a family he might decide to reconect with...As always, sorry, I know I suck at summaries.Note: I received a comment about using HIV and AIDS as synonims (am I stupid? Yeah, and a mess, I am honestly really sorry), so, I tried to fix it. Hope I did it well, I only left in the song because, well, it sounded better (?) and I guess Jesus didn't know anything about modern day medicine.





	1. Spooky Ex-Mormon Hell Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This was, as all the fic in the March of the Crossovers (read it in a high speeched voice, pls), as part of my Falsettos Amino crossover challenge.  
> I was given Spooky Mormon Hell Dream and, well, my lack of originality and crossover, mixing mania did the rest.  
> Tiny note: thoughts are written between brakets [ ]  
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for all the mistakes this Spanish speaker might have commited in Marvin's IIIII mean, Shakespeare's lenguage.  
> Without further delay, here is the story;

SPOOKY EX-MORMON HELL DREAM

~Spookyland~  
Whizzer know he was asleep the moment he opened his eyes and see the creepy cavern with a red gloom he was in.  
[This ain't possible, I am not THIS anymore.]  
However, possible or not, he found himself singing at the ominous background rhythm.

“Long ago when I was sixteen  
I realised boys were what I was interested in  
My father said that I was committing an awful sin  
And that I should be cured as I was sick  
I decided to never come back and my way find  
But I left my brothers with them behind  
I've lived with that guilt all of my life  
And the terrible vision that I had that night  
No, please! I don't wanna go back!!!  
I am not a Mormon anyone!!!”

“Down, down thy soul is cast!  
From the Earth whence forth ye fell!  
The path of fire leads thee  
To spooky Ex-Mormon Hell dream!  
Welcome back to spooky Ex-Mormon Hell dream!  
You are having a spooky Ex-Mormon Hell dream now!”

“And now I've gone and done it again.  
I committed another awful sin.  
I gave my lover a terrible disease!  
Oh God, how could I have done this to you?  
How could I be so little careful?  
And now my soul has just been condemned...  
Back into spooky Ex-Mormon Hell dream!”

“Down, down to Satan's realm  
See where you belong!  
There is nothing you can do  
No escape from spooky Ex-Mormon Hell dream!”

“You left your little brothers with your shitty parents and now you gave your lover AIDS?! Tch! You're a DICK!”  
~Spookyland~

 

“Whizz, you ok? Whizzer? Whizzer?! Whizzer! Wake up goddammit!”

Whizzer woke up after feeling Marvin’s slap. He took a hand to his harmed cheek and, still with a sleepy gaze, he sat up. 

“I can’t believe Jesus called me a dick!”

Marvin stared at him, confused, as he sat next to him, grabbing an arm around him. He was going to say something, but Jason appeared on the door before he could. 

The other man laughed at the faces the kid’s father started making when he realised both of them were naked.

“Easy Marv, I believe Jason knows very well what kind of things we do…” He turned to the kid. “And don’t worry Jason, just a stupid nightmare”. 

“Ok….goodnight!”

“And now that we are alone; you tell me the truth. Is it possible that I heard you say you were a Mormon or does our sickness give you hallucinations too now?”

He said nothing.

“I knew you blame me for it. After all, it is my fault…”

“All right Wizz. First, we are in the 21st Century, this isn’t like in the Reagan administration; it isn’t a death sentence anymore. Secondly, you wouldn’t have got it in the first place if I hadn’t pushed you away by being a dick. So stop feeling guilty and being a drama queen about it.  
However, if there is anything else...we are together on it, whatever it is, but you have to tell me.”

He smiled, tired, at his lover’s words and messed with his hair before started talking.

“Maybe I lied when I said I was Jew, or an only child, or my surname being Brown…"

He stood up, took his wallet and picked an old photo from inside it.  
He went back to bed at gave the image to Marvin.  
There, a 15 year old version of himself, a 9 year old kid that looked also like a younger clone of himself and a 7 year old that, even obviously related, wasn’t such a copy smiled in a place that looked a lot like Disney Orlando.  
He started explaining.  
The other boys were Kevin and Jack Price, his younger Mormon siblings.  
For almost an hour, he talked and talked about them, of their childhood and how he then left, changed his whole persona and never looked back.

“Sometimes, I believe I could have tried to reach out for them, mostly Kevin. He...was too smart for his own good and, it is not my place to say, but I think the looks weren’t the only thing we shared.”

Marvin listened carefully and stared at him.

“Wow, I never thought Whizzer Brown could have such a deep sad backstory, Mister Fancy Drama Queen.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“No, I am not. Look, if you still feel that way...you aren’t sixteen anymore, right? So, go, man up and find them. The HIV thing, no cure, but this...this, we can fix this.”

“You and me?”

“Yeah, but mostly you.  
Now, good night, not so little buddy.”

“Sure you want to go back to sleep?"

“Turn the light off and you’ll discover it.”


	2. Seven by Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer is ready to go and face his two little brothers, Jack and Kevin Price. However, he won't do it alone: he'll have his whole very particular tight-knit family with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yeah, at the end I continued this thing...  
> First of all, thaaaanks so much for the kudos, all really appreciated.  
> This have a huge part that could be consideres "Meldel's POV", just saving  
> I couldn't help myself and I included an "Easter Egg" from another musical I really like...but it really doesn't matter at all in the plot.  
> Sorry for all my Spanish-speaker mistakes.  
> Hope you like it,  
> Marla  
> Note: thoughts in brakets []

SEVEN BY SEVEN

Whizzer breathed heavily as he opened the door of the car. Marvin got out of the car with him. Both men stared at the door in front of them.  
“Are you sure you want yo do this alone?”  
“Yeah, after all, Jack is my brother...I just hope I don’t look as bad as I think I do.”  
The other man laughed softly. Even though it was true that he looked still a bit ill after leaving the hospital and he way thinner and paler than usual, there was no way he could have ever said he looked BAD.  
“Alright, Mister Pretentious. I’ll be in the car”.

He knocked the door and a very young girl -no more than five- opened the door. She had a sad gaze and, to his surprise, she reminded him of himself.  
“Hello little one, is your father Jack Price?”  
Before she could even nod a scream came from inside the house.  
“Savannah! What have your mother and I told you and your brothers about opening the door alone?!”  
She didn’t bother to answer, just looked down and left as the man approached as he was muttering something in the fashion of “she’ll learn later how to behave”.  
The younger man stared at his visitor.  
“You look awful Kevin...I guess you are paying for your sins. What are you doing here? And wasn’t that your lawyer outside? Do you and your friends still accuse Our Church Leader of sending to Uganda the elders he and his Council wanted to get rid off? Father is sick, lung cancer, probably because of the disappointment you have become.” Jack said, with an angry, self-righteous voice.  
Whizzer didn’t know whether to cry because of what his little too easily impressionable brother has become, to punch him due to all the bullshit he had just said or laughed at the bizarre situation.  
He chose that very last option.  
“Wow, this was clearly a mistake. I am not Kevin, Jack. And if...Mister Price has a tumor on his fucking lungs is probably because of the cigarretes he obviously doesn’t smoke when no one is looking.”  
The other was clearly confused.  
“But...you were dead. That is what they told us.” Jack’s voice started to stutter.  
“Yeah, well...see you a Latter Day, Jackie. My FAMILY is waiting outside, including my loving Jewish Boyfriend. I am sorry you became your father little clone. Oh, and try not to brainwash your kids too much; the girl looked nice. She remind me a lot to a wonderful person I happen to know.” He put all the sass and poison he could manage on his words.  
He catched a glimpse of the little girl from before in a window and smiled sadly at her. He felt sorry for his niece, but he knew he couldn’t do a thing to help her, so he went back to the car (which was actually a minivan, in order to be able to allow inside not only Marvin and Whizzer, but also Mendel, Trina, Janson, Charlotte and Cordelia).  
Everyone seemed willing to start questioning him, but all were too afraid to sound too harsh.  
Well, all but the twelve year kid.  
“Was he an asshole?”  
Trina was horrified.  
“Jason?! Where have you learn that word?!” The woman said on a high-pitched voice.  
“You six use it ALL THE TIME. Plus, I am twelve already, mom. I am not a child anymore! So...Whizzer?” Jason replied quickly.  
“Yeah, kiddo, he is an…” Trina’s murderous glaze made him rectify “...a not very good person. But he said...he said Kevin left the Mormons, so I guess we could try to find him.”  
Mendel opened his eyes as wide as dinner plates.  
“Wait, Kevin Ex-Mormon Price? The leader of the Tomorrow Is A Latter Day Church? I don’t know him personally, but like, most of the members are clients; childhood issues. They all really like him and Arnold Cunningsomething”.  
“Church of What?” Marvin asked with confusion.  
“Wait, the Cunninghams’ kid as a leader? Things do really change.” Whizzer stared at the horizon, surprise.  
“But, do they all have childhood issues? What kind of families do you have? Shouldn’t we go back and take the children?” Cordelia was genuinely concerned about them.  
“Now, I start to understand why you considered Marvin a good catch…” Trina said shaking her head.  
“Hey!” Her ex-husband screamed.  
The random comments continue for a few minutes more, until Charlotte made them shut up.  
“Am I really the only one realising what this means?”  
“That we can go back to NY ‘cause Whizzer’s brother lives there too?” Jason answered, a little bit hesitant.  
Charlotte made a grandiloquent gesture with her hand.  
“At least the kid had a functional brain.”  
Mendel, sitting at the driver’s seat, frowned, a little bit inhibit.  
“So...back home it is.” He said as he started up the car.

This time, they didn’t appear unexpectedly. Instead, Mendel spoke to one of the former Mormons -whose nickname was, apparently, Poptarts- and told him that he and his “kind of family” were going to bring a surprise to Kevin.  
Other significant difference with the past visit what that, this time, they went all together, as the Tight-Knit Odd Family they were, no discussion possible.

The meeting was...weird to say the least.  
Kevin turned out to be a younger, healthier looking (not that was a difficult thing, considering that Whizzer had been hospitalised less than two weeks ago), darker skinned and pretty much worse dressed version of his wife’s ex-husband’s lover (in which moment had that become a normal thing in his life?).  
“Kevin...I...I am sorry. I should’ve come back for you. And for Jack, before he became a chip off our old block.” Whizzer gave him a sad, ashamed look as he spoke.  
“But mother and father...they said you died.” The older Price grinned with cynically.  
“Are you truly surprised they lied?”  
“No, not really. And these are…?”  
“Oh, yeah. Those two are Cordelia and Charlotte, our neighbours.” Both made a little bow as he introduced them with a over theatrical wave before turning to Marvin and smiling dorkily. “This is Marvin, my...well…”  
“Love of your life.” Cordelia added with enthusiasm. Both men blushed for a moment.  
“You are right. And this is his..” Whizzer tried to continue, before he was interrumpted.  
“YOUR, I mean, ‘our’, you sould have said ‘our’”. Jason said, making everyone else stare at him.“What? Both Whizzer and Mendel are also my parents, am I the most open minded person of the room? I am only twelve!”  
[Would it look bad if I just hug him right now, taking protagonism from Whizzer and his brother? Yes, better to stand still, Mendel.]  
“Alright, our son. And those are Trina, Jason’s mom; and her husband, Mendel.”  
Kevin seemed to be processing all the input with a face that seemed to be saying ‘and I thought my chosen family was weird’.  
“Um...nice to meet all of you.”  
Mendel wouldn’t have needed to be a psychiatrist to realise the two brothers wanted more intimacy.  
“We’ll leave you alone now…” The psychiatrist said, before holding his wife’s hand kindly and heading to the door. 

They all left, except for Marvin (who was a little bit uncomfortable with the way his kind of brother-in-law looked at him, as if he knew him from somewhere else), who was forced to stay by his lover, as he grabbed his arm and hold him strongly enough to unable him to go.  
“Kev, this is the reason I left. I mean, not him, Him. Like, it’d have been illegal back then and he made himself believe he was 100% straight, and Jason wouldn’t exist and...well, the point is, I like men.” He was about to say something else when a voice interrupted him from behind.  
“Kevin, why is my psychiatrist and some friends outside? Arnold seems to be bonding with him and the kid over Lord of the Rings and it’s kind of weird…Oh, sorry, I see you are having a meeting…”  
The newly arrived ginger almost choked when Whizzer turned to him.  
However, their visitor didn’t seem uncomfortable at all and looked as he was checking him out.  
“Hi! If I am not misunderstanding this, good catch, little brother.” Whizzer’s smirk only helped to make Connor feel as if he was being undressed by the man.  
“Wait...Moroni? Weren’t you dead?”  
“No, not really, only to parents. And, well, if I get a cold or a stomach virus or basically any other sickness for the rest of mankind too. Oh, and I don’t go by THAT thing anymore; Whizzer Brown, nice to meet you. And this is…”  
“Goddammit Whizzer! I am tired of you introducing me all the time, I can also speak, you know? Marvin, the boyfriend.” Whizzer made a strange happy noise when he heard the word ‘boyfriend’.  
“Connor McKinley, a pleasure.”

The conversation went on for almost an hour more and they agreed on meeting again soon.  
Before morning the rest for leaving, both men stopped in the middle of the corridor, holding hands playfully.  
“So...I am officially the bf word, uh?”  
“Always been, I am just…”  
“...too goddamn stubborn and dickish to admit it.”  
“That hurt, Mister Moroni Price.”  
“You are totally forgetting that name.”  
“You wished”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, that was it.  
> As a random data, Whizzer's real name being Moronoi was the very first thing I knew was going to happen in this charter. Also, Jack's daughter is called Savannah because I LOVE Glow (the Netflix show) and the fake all-american daughter of one of the main characters is called like that.  
> Only one cap left...I hope I can publish it asap.  
> As always, all feedback is appreciated.  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla


	3. SHALOM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin and Connor go to get some things from their boys' childhood...and bring back Something else.  
> As always, shitty summary, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, alright, this think took me AGES and, still, I am not very confidence about it.  
> However, another part of me felt like it was worth publishing and, weĺl, that part finally won.  
> I just hope you enjoy this,  
> Marla  
> Just, as always, sorry for all the typos and spelling mistakes and [thoughts are in brakets]

“Oh! Just hang up Marv! You are being too cheesy, even I have a limit of compliments I can receive!”  
“Sorry, I am just proud, Mister Responsible Job. Only...if you are arriving so late, you’ll be tired...no sex tonight, right?”  
“Yeah, Hell no, I am not skyping that. Bye Marvin.”  
“See ya’, Moroni”. He hung up while his boyfriend started complaining about him using his birth name at the other line of the phone. It was so bizarre to think about Whizzer having a stable serious full-time job…but he thought it was the logical thing, for both of them to try to improve.  
He made himself comfortable in the coach, still unable to believe his luck. Back with whom he was positive was the love of his life (who he had happened to discover that had a weird but nice family), in good terms with both his former wife and his ex therapist, bonding with his son, having two actual friends and beginning to regain contact with his own family (which was an story to think about another day).  
He, himself tired of his own job, began to relax for the first time in the whole day and, just as he was closing his eyes peacefully, the bell rang.  
He stood up with violence.  
“Seriously, whom the fuck?!” He reached for the door with an angry look on his face but, just as he was going to open it, he realised how mad he was feeling and acting.  
[Cool it down, Marvin, you were doing fine trying to control your temper, don't screw it up now…]  
He knew it was like any addiction: going down again...could eventually end up with him hitting Trina again, or maybe Whizzer or, even worse, Jason. The mere thought made him want to vomit.  
Therefore, he force himself to breathe and put on a straight face. At the other side a well-known dark skinned young woman said hi.  
“Naba...? What…? It’s very late…”  
“Yes, I know, but Kevin and Whizzer's mom called. Apparently, their brother found some of their stuff and he wants to throw it away but she has convinced to give it back to them…” She frowned. “I don't understand that woman. She seems to still care about them, but when I spoke to her she was just mean and made Kevin cry…”  
“Yes, she wasn’t very nice to Whizzer on the phone the other day either.”  
[But that sassy lovely bastard really knew how to answer back…]  
He smiled a bit.  
“But that is not the point. The thing is that Arnold, Connor and I thought it'd be better if they didn’t go. So...wanna come?”  
“Yes, of course, just wait a second, I'll leave Whizzer a note, about a job emergency or some shit.”  
The woman laughed.  
“A note? That’s ancient, you should text him! With your phone, not a typewriter, that is something that I learned in America.”  
“Ok...Whatever. And I am not that old.”  
She shrugged.  
“Older than any of us. By the way, love the paintings!” She pointed at the dick paintings on the wall.  
He smiled, genuinely glad to hear it.  
“Thank you so much, everyone else seems to hate them!”  
“White people are weird.”  
“I am WHITE PEOPLE.”  
“I mean, most White People...then, are you coming to Utah?”  
He nodded.  
“Absolutely, but we need to make a stop before we go.” 

Being again in front of that very same door in so little time was ood, to say the very least.  
“Then again, why was it necessary for me to come?” Mendel complained from the back seat.  
“Do you want me to get back to be the dick that hit your wife and made his lover leave because he wouldn’t do everything as he wanted? If not, you stay there and try to, for once, do well your fucking job, given the circumstances.” Marvin replied from the driver seat, next to Connor, who seemed eager to finish with the whole situation as soon as possible.  
The ginger coughed.  
“Shall we?”

Already on the street, Connor contemplated his, kind of, brother-in-law with his usual discretion or, in other words, with none.  
“Why are you staring at me?”  
The former Mormon stuttered for a moment before being able of articulating a whole sentence.  
“Is it true? You did all those things, didn't you?” Marvin nodded.  
“I was a real asshole. I kind of still are, sometimes; but at least now I learned to control my temper.”  
“And why? The whole ass-word thing, I mean.”  
“Well, I started repressing my feelings and hating myself too young and never stopped and, at the end, that turned me into a bitter self-centered piece of trash.” He turned his head to the other man just as they reached the door, before knocking. “I think you are not asking this just out of curiosity, are you?”  
“No, it's just...before Kevin and Arnold arrived, I used to do that, repress everything, but I tried so hard to be cheerful everyday. Actually, I succeeded at it. But inside…Just...It just scared me to think I could have ended just like you, no offence.”  
“None taken. I guess we both were lucky to find those siblings.”  
“Like you could unsee them once they entered your radar.” Both laughed.  
“That is very true. However, right now, if he gets rude, I am not controlling my temper, you?”  
“I turned my feelings on for good quite a while ago.”  
They rang the doorbell.

Jack opened, disgust the moment he saw them. Connor felt almost sick: it was the same face his father had put when, still a child, he han woken him up after having heard him talking in dreams about Steve.  
“You two, here, the boxes.”  
They took them, dropping a photograph in the process.  
It was a picture of Kevin with his parents and little brother, just before leaving for Uganda. The three biological members of his partner's family seemed so proud of him...he couldn't resist it.  
Not that he tried.  
“He really really loved you, you know? He used to say that you were the best little brother in the Universe, always looking up to him, even when the donut thing happened. And it is not only that you have turned your back on him, but you are as far from the sweet brother he painted as possible. But, if you really were...you made a huge mistake turning into This.” He made a grandiloquent gesture pointing the owner of the house and he left, followed by Marvin.  
When they were about to reenter the car, Jack spoke.  
“That was a pretty brave thing to say, for a pansy.” Both men froze at the same time.  
However, while Connor was not very keen on violence, as stated before, Marvin could be.  
So he left the box he was carrying, turned, punch Jack in the face and came back.  
“Now, we can leave.”

Once they were inside and already on their way, they realised Nabulungi and Mendel weren't alone.  
Three small kids were sitting with them. Two boys and a girl; the three of them seemed to be family somehow, even though they weren't identical twins.  
“What the…?” Marvin started.  
“You came with the nice man that looked like me! You are family then, right? Like husband-wife but with only boys, my parents say it is bad but I don't.” The girl smiled. It was true, the resemblance with Whizzer was clear, although the kid was ginger.  
One of the two boys -the one with the longest face- coughed a bit.  
“Don't be like that, you are gonna scare him and they will bring us back home!”  
“I am not going back!” The third one screamed. He had Jack's looks. “If they don't want us...I am living on the streets.”  
Now, both Connor and Marvin looked genuinely confused.  
“Ok, these three are Jack's eldest kids and, apparently, our Savannah here found in his uncle a potential new dad...for her and her twins, Andrew and Joseph. I guess that also involves you, Marvin.”  
Marvin freaked out; he was still partly figuring out himself, three little kids at the same time? It wouldn't be like Jason at all. Plus, this way highly illegal, no doubt about that.  
He decided to use that as an excuse.  
“But, this is kinnaping.”  
“Oh, don't worry about that, the three have been hit by his dad and I’ve already threatened the whole church with posting them on all social media as a Mormon practise if they do anything. And it worked!” Nabulungi smiled widely, proud of herself. Sometimes, she could be a little scary.  
“Still, you can not simply put three new people on the register just like that…”  
“...you don't want us? You want us to go back to our mean dad, that beat us because ‘your granddad was too soft with your uncles, I'd made you better’? Ok, I understand, we’ll be too much...” The girl made him puppy eyes while saying it, that puppy eyes he knew so well and could never say no to.  
Fuck it, if that bastard truly beat them, he couldn't do worse. Neither could Whizzer.  
“Alright, alright. But, again, faking IDs is illegal…and not that simple.” Mendel dismissed him with a hand gesture.  
“Don't worry, I have that covered. A...kind of client owe me a favour.” Everyone looked at him with surprise, but he didn't explain a thing (the next day, though, the whole fake identifies were completely made, and no further questions were asked).  
“Just one thing…” The boy that spoke first started. “I don't want to be Joseph anymore...could I be Nic?”  
“And me David?”  
“And me Judith?”  
“Alright, alright. But first, there are some things...about us, about both sides of your new family, you should know. Do you like musicals?”

And, just like that, Connor spent the whole drive from Utah to New York making a five-year-old acceptable musical version of their lives for the triplets (with the help of Marvin and Mendel in the part of the story he didn’t knew about, although both refused to sing along).

They arrived at Mendel's first; to find Trina, Jason, Arnold and two angry looking siblings waiting for them.  
“How did they know we were arriving right now?”  
Naba and Mendel pointed at each other.  
“Wait, you too?”  
“Yeah, Kevin was starting to make too many questions and Arnold couldn't help it anymore.”  
“Same here, though Jason didn't even try.”  
“Can we go and meet them?”  
The three men were about to say that, maybe, it was a good idea to first explain everything to them with calm, but the woman had already opened the door.  
They judged her with a glare.  
“What? The sooner they all met, the best.”

The meeting went quite well, even if Trina wasn't very sure about leaving those two with the little children and Kevin seemed kind of disappointed about them wanting to go with his brother (his ego hurted a little).  
And, then, they headed home.

They changed the bed's clothing and left the three kids there, sound asleep after a brief time.  
Both men went to the living room, Marvin on the coach and Whizzer on the floor.  
But only for a few minutes, until his muttered complaints tired the other man.  
“Alright, come here, gigant baby.” The cuddled as well as they could in their limited space and stayed silence.  
“So...apparently, I went very drunk at some point five years ago or so and had heterosexual sex with a recently deceased woman, Jewish too, just in case de have to made up more líes to know how to make them well. That's the official version, right?”  
“Yeah, it is. Crazy as it sounds. Maybe we could teach them to say Shalom instead of Hello...” The older man replied, with a smirk. “This last six months...you coming back, we getting back together, the Sickness, the whole family reconnection thing...and now this, almost from a bad shoappy novel. The thing is...I kind of like it, love it; all of it. What if I screw it up again?”  
“You are not. Firstly, because now you know you can fuck this up, that's improvement. And secondly...this time, the moment you start acting like before, I'd kick it out of you. Karate, remember?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“And I think I love those three already, scaping home like that at five? What a pair of balls! Everything will be alright.” As he finished talking, he kissed Marvin, and Marvin kissed him back.  
“We should...be more discrete with sex now, with them around and all.”  
“Yeah, but we start tomorrow.”  
And, like that, Whizzer went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just notes about the story:  
> YES, KIDS, A CLICHÉ, but, sometimes, I need clichés in my life.  
> Marvin's family...for another day, but I swear that day will come.  
> The mamma Price made Kevin cry story is also being written...and Naba is superamazing in that one.  
> Yeah, almost ten years being able to use swear words and Connor McKinley still doesn't...I Just thought if fitted, what do you guys think? Also, he seeing what turning off do the on the long run ..it was something I wanted to show.  
> About Naba being so quick at making that thread...I just made it so fast bcs I believe the moment the kids knocked their door and said they were being abused (that was what happened) she remembered Life in Uganda, with the warlords and men that treated their wives and daughters as garbage so...she just wanted to avoid It happening again  
> Mendel and his contacts...just take it as a gag, though I actually have the whole story in my head.  
> Then the kids...there are three of them bcs I have watched (múltiple times each) three different boots (gods I need help), so...three different Prices (played by Andrew Rannells, David Larson -who was on the first one I've ever watched, therefore that I've given Jack his face- and Nic Rouleau; so guess where David and Nic come from...). And I made Savannah/Judith a girl for two main reasons: 1)There were already two male “clones”, three were too much. 2) Statistically, 50/50 chances of having a boy or a girl, but more boys are born so...two male and a female sounded logical.  
> oh, well, an she's hice just because I LOVE ginger hair, no Deep reasons  
> And, at the end, The Sickness and then saying liking/loving all of It? Just...it's late, they are tired and don't process everything they are saying or hearing. And, yeah, one of them could have taken Jason's weekend bed but...no ending then, deux ex machina won!  
> Finally, I know there are more parts to this story I haven't covered…  
> On the first place, I have like plenty of more stories in this universe, concerning asamblea the characters that I will finish and publish, eventually.  
> On second place, I'll be glad, no, I'll be flattered if anyone has any particular request they want me to write about (I promise I Will, ASAP), some headcanon to share or, even, their own fics.  
> That's all,  
> Whishing you enjoyed this  
> Feedback IS always appreciated,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Smith Erso Dan Glokta

**Author's Note:**

> (Yeah, I went crazy with The Book of Mormon references in the last part)  
> Aaaand that was it, I am actually thinking about continuing it a little bit, to see how the family reunion goes...what do you think?  
> As always, I wish you liked it and all feedback is appreciated.  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
